global_ultimate_wrestling_fannonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
John Shepherd also known by his ring Name Hades is an American Professional Wrestler signed with WWE's Raw Brand and the Current WWE Intercontinental Champion. He is also married to WWE Diva Sasha Banks. He resides in his Home town of Wellington, New Zealand and is the Leader of the Semi-Active Team Hardcore, and a Current Member of the Shield. Biography Early Childhood and Life before Professional Wrestling John Shepherd was born a Small but Warm Town in the Lower Hutt district of Wellington in New Zealand and would often get into fights at very young age. He honed his skills fighting in bare-knuckle brawls in the neibourhood he grew up in, until one day he was taken to a proper Gym. It was there that he Honed his undeniable Talent for Fighting. John focused on Mixed Martial Arts for a time, specifically Shaolin Boxing, Judo, and Brazilian Jujitsu. Eventually he tried to join WWE's development brand of NXT but was dismissed without consideration, and instead joined ECW's House of Hardcore before that was Disbanded. He spent a bit of time on the independent circuit and in the Mexican Lucha Libre, before officially joining the NJPW becoming a three time IWGP Heavyweight Champion. And a two time IWGP Tag-Team Champion. Eventually he was released from his NJPW Contracts and went on to TNA Impact Wrestling and ally with the TNA locker room against the Aces & Eights. Shepard would defeat Bully Ray at No Surrender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. And would team with AJ Styles to win the TNA World Tag-Team Championships at the next taping of Impact Wrestling. Shepard would continue to wrestle for the Impact Zone for three more years, winning the TNA World Heavyweight Championship four more times and the Tag-Team Championship five more times, two with Sting, one more with AJ Styles, and two with Rhino. Joining WWE NXT In august of 2013 Hades joined the Nxt Roster as a Part of The Team consisting of Sami Zayn, Adrian Neville, and Hideo Itami. Hades would quickly climb the Ladder to Become Number One Contender for the NXT Championship then held by Finn Bàlor. '' ''First Title Feud Hades Feud with Bàlor for the Title was said to be because of his Quick and fast rise to Prominence, Bàlor having worked hard and Painfully to get to where he was saw Hades as a Potential Rival and sought to remove him from play. The Attack During Hades Match against number Two Contender Kevin Owens, Bàlor attacked Hades in a Brutal Attack with a Steel Chair, and Put him Through the Announce Table after Spearing Hades through the Barrier. Hades would spend Six Months in recovery. Early Return and Payback Revenge Slightly before Bàlor's Title Match at NXT: Unstoppable against then Champion Kevin owens, Hades ambushed Bàlor in the Locker room, proceeding to injure him, before escaping before Security Arrived. Unaware of the Identity of who attacked Him Bàlor went through with the Match. But a moment before Bàlor would have won Hades revealed himself. He wanted Payback, and was more than prepared to Put his Life on the line to do it. Hades proceeded to Assault Finn with a Chair, as had been done to him three months prior, and left him limp before proceeding to destroy kevin owens as well, but with more Brutality. He Then Put Bàlor into the pin on top of a mutually Unconscious Owens, thereby winning Bàlor the Title. '' ''The following taping of NXT saw Hades Attacking Bàlor with Ladder Backstage, before putting him through a table in his Rematch against Kevin Owens. Hades would follow up with more assaults each time with a different Weapon until he called Bàlor out shortly before the Next NXT Pay-Per-View. End of the Feud and Birth of the Match in Purgatory A Challenge Hades having interfered in all of Bàlor's matches Challenged Bàlor to a match at the Next NXT Pay-Per-View event. He said that he wanted the Demon inside Bàlor and he would show is own Dark Side in a Purgatory Match. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE Wrestlers Category:Hardcore Wrestlers Category:Male Category:Males Category:RAW Category:Smackdown Live! Category:TNA Category:ROH Category:IWGP Category:Champions Category:History Makers Category:Married Category:Widowed Category:Character Category:ECW Category:Kiwis Category:New Zealanders Category:GUWE Category:GUWE Alumni Category:GUWE Champions